6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
In a Retail Wonderland...
In a Retail Wonderland... is the 35th episode of the series and the 8th episode of the second season. This aired on December 22, 2005 in Canada on Teletoon and on August 6, 2009 in the United States on Cartoon Network. Plot It is Christmas in the mall, and Jude is by the iced-over fountain, petting a bunny. Jen walks up angrily, and Jude mentions work. Jen then proceeds to rant, and tells Jude not to mention Coach Halder. Jude then hands her the rabbit, and she begins to pat it. Jen is beginning to calm down when Ron yanks it away and states that it comes from the manger display. As he walks off, Jonesy arrives, and states that because he did such a good job putting up the tree, they put him on gift-wrapping detail. Jude and Jen are surprised by this until they look at the tree. Although it is well decorated, it is tilting slightly. As they watch, it tilts in the other direction. Jonesy then mentions that Jen has to get back to work, and Jen screams. The gang is gathered by the Big Squeeze. Nikki mentions that her parents are taking her to Acapulco as a Christmas gift, and then complains about how they're way into Christmas. Caitlin then gets a call, and answers with "Gift Girl. How can I help you shop?" When her friends ask, she tells them that she's started a new business, where she helps guys by shopping for them. She then closes the lemon and leaves. When Wyatt asks how she can do that, Caitlin points out that she doesn't have someone like Coach Halder breathing down her neck all day. At the mention of his name, Jen screams. The gang leave for work, with the exception of Jude, who tells Jen she needs to chill out and he knows someone who can help. Starr is on the phone, talking to Jude, and serving customers with her feet. The customer she serves is disgusted, but Starr doesn't notice. On the phone, she tells Jude that she does know some yoga moves Jen can do. Wayne is in Underground Video, trying to get the remote to work. He notices that the batteries were changed to lousy ones, and he tells Jude to recatalog the foreign documentaries. Wyatt arrives, and Wayne tells him that he's late. Wyatt then suggests that he set up the holiday movies display, and Wayne says they don't have any. Wyatt then states they have 6, and Jude says that they also have a documentary on Kris Kringle. Wayne says they won't have a holiday movies display. Wyatt points out that watching holiday movies is a yearly ritual for many people, and Wayne states that so is a colonoscopy. Holiday movies suck. Jonesy is wrapping gifts when Ron comes up to give him a ticket. When Jonesy points out that it's his job to wrap them, Ron listens, and then asks what the money's like. Upon receiving his answer, he writes it down on his pad in case he'll need that information later. At the Khaki Barn, Nikki is asking her boss for a few days off. She predictably refuses, and Nikki is happy. Nikki's parents then arrive at the store. Although Nikki tries to convince them to let her stay with Jen, they instead go in and start buying clothes. While inside, Nikki's dad asks Chrissy to give his daughter a few days off. Chrissy agrees to this, much to Nikki's repressed anger. Starr is in a room, teaching yoga to Jen. She teaches her a few poses, and then they go into Lotus. While Jen is in the pose, Starr beckons to Jude, who comes over and says "Coach Halder" repeatedly. Jen doesn't react in any way at all, merely keeps the pose. Starr's plan of using yoga to calm Jen has worked. Later, Jonesy is still wrapping presents when Nikki asks him if the coast is clear. When he answers in the affirmative, she pops up from under the table. Caitlin then walks up, bearing gifts that need to be wrapped and talking to her boyfriend on her cell phone. She tells him that they need to postpone their date as work is really busy for her. Caitlin then turns to Jonesy and tells him that she needs them wrapped in 20 minutes. Ron steps in, and says they'll do it, even though Jonesy protests. When Jonesy asks why Ron is horning in on his action, Ron states that security may look good but it pays poorly, and he has Christmas presents to buy. Later, Jen is at the Penalty Box, helping an unhelpful customer. Coach Halder tells her to begin to work better, and she becomes agitated. To calm her nerves, she goes into Dragon pose. This scares away the customer. Jude then comes up and buys some tape. When Jen asks why only tape, Jude tells her that he's making his own Christmas presents, and he tried to make the tape too, but it was too tricky. Caitlin is with Wyatt, checking out a video. Conner calls her, and she tells him to stop calling, as she has to keep her line clear. Wyatt points out to Wayne that the video is a Christmas classic, and Caitlin tells Wyatt not to forget their pre-Christmas party. Conner then calls again, and Caitlin walks out of the store, telling him to stop calling. Wyatt then invites Wayne to the party, and Wayne vehemently says no. Caitlin is by the fountain, talking to Conner. Conner, getting frustrated, breaks up with her. This makes her very sad. A few seconds later, her phone rings, and she answers it unhappily, saying that it's Gift Girl. She then goes to Albatross & Finch, and there discovers that she can't choose between gifts. The Greeter Goddess helping her asks if everything's okay, and that's when Caitlin realizes that it's not: she's lost her will to shop! Ron is wrapping presents. He does a book perfectly, and even adds jingle bells. Jonesy is amazed by how well Ron did this. Jude then walks up with Jonesy's present. It's a mistletoe hat. Jonesy is excited, and he turns to Ron to show it to him. Both simultaneously realize that they're under the mistletoe and fall backwards. Jonesy then takes a break, and Jude leaves. Nikki and Jude are by the lemon. Nikki says that she's worried about Caitlin, and makes the call. Caitlin's ringtone comes from the closed lemon, and they both realize she's inside. They open the lemon, and Caitlin sadly explains the situation. Nikki then says that they're going to fix it and drags Caitlin away. In Underground Video, Wyatt has fixed up mulling spices for a Christmas vibe. Wayne, tired of Christmas, tells Wyatt he's right. The public does eat up Christmas. And because of that, Underground Video is going to be open on Christmas, and open early. Jonesy is still working when Ron arrives with cookies. This surprises Jonesy, but he accepts one. Caitlin and Nikki then walk bye. Suddenly, Caitlin sees Connor. He is one of the elves, and he is wearing antlers. Caitlin looks at him, remarks on this, and realizes that she doesn't want to go out with Antler Guy. She then says she's going to go back to work, and the first person she's helping is Nikki. As proof of this, she drags Nikki to a spray-tan salon. Caitlin then says that Nikki's present to her parents will be to go on the trip, as her parents are doing it all for her, and if Nikki stays behind she'll have a horrible time. Nikki realizes that Caitlin is right and goes in. Wayne is napping in his store. He slips into a dream, and a ghostly Jen appears. She shows him a vision from his past, and disappears after telling him he'll be visited by two other ghosts. The next to appear is Wyatt, dressed as Santa Claus. Wyatt insults him, and tells him that he's grown into a jerk. He then disappears. The third ghost, Jude, appears. Although nothing is visible but a black cape and a skateboard, Jude's voice comes wafting through. He brings Wayne a vision of the future by turning everything red. When Wayne asks why everything's red, Jude tells him that in the future they'll all live on Mars. Wyatt asks what this has to do with anything, and Jude says that it just blows his mind that they'll all be on Mars one day. Jude then says that another thing he's supposed to say is that Wayne must learn the true meaning of Christmas before it's too late. He skates away, and Wayne awakens. He runs off to repent. Caitlin is waiting when Nikki comes out. As it turns out, she's only half tanned, as she didn't know she was supposed to turn around halfway through. Nikki is about to go back in, but Caitlin tells her it's time to meet her parents. Caitlin then says that all Nikki has to do is lie untanned side up on the beach, and Nikki leaves. Wayne runs through the mall. He comes upon Stanley and asks what day it is. When told it's still Christmas Eve, he realizes the spirits did it all in one power nap. He then tells Stanley to get a huge bag of chips from the grocery store at the end of the mall in exchange for a 50% off coupon at Underground Video. Coach Halder is telling Jen that her sales are too low and that, if the pattern keeps up, she'll be fired in January when Caitlin walks in and orders a boatload of items. When asked why by Jen, Caitlin tells her that one of her shoppers is getting married and needs presents for all his in-laws. Coach, seeing this impressive sale, tells Jen that she's doing well and wishes her a merry Christmas. Later, the gang is at the table. They call Nikki, and Nikki says she's having fun, and she doesn't care what anyone thinks because she's on vacation. She and her parents then begin to sing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas." They continue to sing it. Nikki hangs up after the second round. Wayne then comes by and dumps the giant bag of chips on the table. He then runs off, saying he's going to spread Christmas cheer to everyone. Wyatt notes that the altercation was weird, but points out that he'll take creepy christmas Wayne over the regular Wayne any day. The tree in the fountain is now tilting noticeably. The gang skates under it. Jude then states he made an ornament for the tree, and he puts it on. This is enough to make the tree lose its balance. It tips and falls. It doesn't hit any of the friends, but it does hit some other people. Jonesy chuckles nervously at the wreckage, and the friends leave quickly. Quotes *'Jude:' (petting the rabbit in his lap) So, little bunny dude, you ever heard the one where the turtle is faster than the rabbit? *'Jude:' Hey Jen, how's it going? Jen: Christmas shoppers are evil! *'Jonesy:' Aren't you working today? Jen: Don't remind me. Jonesy: Cause if you're late, Coach... (seeing the look on her face) Halder... Jen: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'Caitlin:' That's the great thing about working here! I don't have someone breathing down my neck all day like you do. Like that annoying...Coach...Halder... Jen: GAH! HE'S DRIVING! ME! CRAZY! *'Wayne:' Getting a colonoscopy is a yearly ritual for many people too, but that doesn't mean I want a colonoscopy display in my store. *'Jonesy:' Where did you get those bells? Ron: That's classified. It takes a man to know how to use them. *'Jude:' You look like Santa just puked in your stocking. *'Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Come:' You must learn to be a nicer person before it's too late! Wayne: What do you mean by that, you mean like, before like before I'm dead? Ghost of Christmas Yet-to-Come: Dude. You don't have to get all heavy on me. I gotta slide. Trivia *Jonesy's job: Setting up the tree and, later, gift-wrapping detail Reason for firing: Christmas ended. *The title of this episode is a reference to In A Winter Wonderland. *In Wayne's dream, Jen plays the Ghost of Christmas Past, Wyatt the Ghost of Christmas Present, and Jude the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come (A.K.A. Ghost of Christmas Future). *This is the first and only time that bunnies are seen in the show. *This is the second time in the series where there's a scene outside the mall, in this case, the outflight plane to Acapulco. *This is the second Christmas special. *The scene where Wayne's dreaming is a reference to Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. *Nikki has said consistently and often that she wishes to travel around the world. However, she doesn't want to go to Acapulco with her parents, even though this would be a travel experience. Of course, what she might object to is spending time with her parents, rather than the traveling or Acapulco itself. Gallery vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h18m01s239.jpg|Jude and his bunny vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h23m38s17.jpg|Bunny! vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h24m49s209.jpg|Jude, Jen, and the bunny vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h25m08s155.jpg|Nose wiggle! vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h25m23s60.jpg|Ron confiscating the bunny vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h25m31s136.jpg vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h26m52s164.jpg|Back to the living manger display! vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h27m12s115.jpg vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h27m33s80.jpg|I set this tree up! vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h33m05s71.jpg|"We believe you." Clinging to you.jpg|Jen clings to Jude. vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h33m16s178.jpg vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h35m41s105.jpg|Gift wrapper Jonesy vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h36m34s106.jpg|Nikki and her parents vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h38m09s45.jpg|Reaching monkey vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h38m21s152.jpg|Praying mantis vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h38m38s69.jpg|Blowing the tiger's mind vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h40m47s49.jpg|Jen in lotus vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h41m45s150.jpg|"Coach Halder..." vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h42m06s119.jpg|"Coach Halder Coach Halder Coach Halder!" vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h43m20s73.jpg|Need a minute... vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h44m42s142.jpg|"Kinda hot..." vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h45m29s83.jpg|"Who's your daddy?" vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h50m08s70.jpg|Jen: Ghost of Christmas Past vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h50m19s174.jpg vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h50m30s24.jpg vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h51m33s147.jpg|Wyatt: Ghost of Christmas Present vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h51m43s245.jpg vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h52m02s174.jpg vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h52m14s42.jpg|Jude: Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h52m25s147.jpg vlcsnap-2010-12-19-06h53m19s179.jpg Video s04nTK5FPng oVGNgHZrow4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Videos Category:Holiday Specials